LOVE
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Karena kesendirian adalah pilihan. Berhenti bermain aman jika kau menginginkan kepuasan tak ternilai dalam hidupmu. Seperti yang Alex katakan, jatuhlah. (NO CHILD ALLLOWED !)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan arti kehidupan. Kami berjuang setiap hari, setiap detik, bahkan beberapa orang berjuang untuk sekedar menarik nafas mereka setiap detiknya. Banyak orang yang mengeluh dengan kehidupan mereka. Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak mengakhirinya saja ?

Aku pernah melakukannya. Yah, aku bukan tipikal anak yang pandai menjaga temanku. Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuat mereka menjauhiku. Sekecil apapun kesalahanku, aku selalu merasa, bersalah. Aku selalu merasa sendirian, meskipun beberapa teman yang masih mau menjadi temanku tertawa atau sekedar berbincang-bincang di sampingku. Orang akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang kudapat. Tapi sungguh, aku menyayangi mereka.

Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah merasa cukup. Setiap kali aku melihat sekelompok remaja lain yang tertawa dengan teman mereka, aku selalu ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi sifat perfeksionisku mengatakan hal yang lain. Jika ada satu hal kecil yang tidak kusenangi dengan sekelompok orang, aku akan menjauhi mereka. Atau dengan tidak sengaja, membuat mereka menjauhiku.

Sekarang kau tahu betapa menyebalkan dan rumitnya aku. Orang tuaku selalu mengatakan padaku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Tapi sungguh, aku bahkan tidak tahu jati diriku. Apa aku anak yang pandai ? atau terobsesi dengan mudah pada suatu hal ? perfeksionis ? atau aku menerima segala hal yang ada di sekitarku ? aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Terkadang, aku bisa menjadi sangat rumit, seperti seorang pelacur yang menginginkan uang tapi tidak ingin melakukan seks dengan pelanggannya. Terkadang, aku menjadi seorang anak yang peduli kepada setiap orang di sekitarku. Terkadang, aku bahkan tidak bisa menarik kedua ujung bibirku untuk hanya sekadar tersenyum. Terkadang, lidahku sangat tajam bahkan untuk seseorang yang tidak pantas menerima olokanku. Aku bingung, sungguh.

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan 'tidak peduli apa yang akan kita lakukan, orang lain akan selalu menilai kita. Jadi lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan'. Bagiku, ini tidak sesederhana itu. Bahkan aku merasakan kebencian atau jijik yang luar biasa pada beberapa orang. Hingga aku tidak ingin orang lain meberiku rasa benci yang mereka rasakan. Terkadang, dunia terlalu kejam ketika kau memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Tapi jika kau anak sepertiku, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain memikirkannya.

Aku pernah beberapa kali memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hidupku, tapi sesuatu selalu mencegahku. Entah itu hati nuraniku atau hal positif lain, atau hal negatif, aku tidak tahu. Mudah bagi kakakku untuk mengatakan 'teman' bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau dapatkan. Aku harap aku bisa memiliki pemikiran sesederhana miliknya. Dia tipikal yang suka berjuang sendirian dan menyukai kesendirian.

Tapi aku melakukan sarannya, untuk mencoba tidak berteman.

Aku memasuki tingkat awal sekolah menengah akhirku. Namaku Nora dan aku tinggal di London. Aku memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku dan kakakku yang selalu memberiku nasehat dan petunjuk hidup karena dia hidup lebih lama dariku dan aku cukup yakin kakakku adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sebagai seorang gadis muda dalam level emosi yang cukup labil, aku cukup tenang dengan saran yang diberikan oleh kakakku.

Semenjak menerima sarannya, aku menutup diriku dan mencoba fokus pada potensi akademikku yang lemah dan meninggalkan kemampuan sosialisasiku yang cukup baik. Tapi aku berhasil, aku menjadi seorang anak yang pintar dan aku menjadi seorang penyendiri. Hampir seluruh anak di sekolahku tidak mengenalku, aku seolah menjadi seorang yang tembus pandang. Namun di saat aku ingin memiliki seorang teman aku selalu mengingat betapa rumit dan tidak bisa diterimanya sikapku dalam hubungan pertemanan, aku mengurungkan niatku dan saat aku menyesal aku tidak melakukannya, aku selalu mengingat kata-kata kakakku. 'Teman' bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau miliki.

Jadi aku hanya harus melanjutkan hidupku.

Hanya ada satu anak yang terpaksa harus berteman denganku. Dia seorang siswa aktif yang berada dalam sebuah organisasi sekolah. Dia bernama Jack dan awalnya kami terpaksa harus bertatap muka setiap minggu karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh kami berdua. Tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi temanku dan mungkin adalah laki-laki atau manusia yang terdekat denganku di sekolah dan setiap hari orang lain akan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh ketika dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

Seperti saat ini, jam pulang sekolah di koridor sekolahku.

"Nora !"

Suara dalam itu adalah miliknya dan dia membawa beberapa map kertas di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah bebas dari tugasnya. Semua orang menatapnya, kalian ingin tahu kenapa. Akan kujelaskan.

Temanku Jack adalah seorang anggota organisasi dengan wajah tampan. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna caramel dan mata almond yang hangat dan dia tidak berponi, yang mana membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa dan disukai oleh banyak siswi di sekolahku. Dia mengenal dan dikenal hampir seluruh siswa dan guru yang ada di sekolah ini. Karena itu kebanyakan murid mengenalku karena aku seorang gadis yang selalu disapa oleh Jack. Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat namaku. Kebanyakan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan, 'teman Jack'

Jack R. Lupin adalah seorang laki-laki yang pintar. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku bisa tetap berteman dengannya. Kami selalu bertukar informasi dan pendapat serasional mungkin.

"kau tahu ada acara lain untuk memanggilku"

Ucapku saat dia sudah berada di sampingku. Aku benar-benar ingin menamparnya saat ia berlari ke arahku tadi. Aku tidak suka saat orang lain menatapku, karena aku tahu aku tidak ingin menjadi teman mereka.

"tanganku terlalu jauh untuk meraih pundakmu Nora"

Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia menyerahkanku sebuah map kertas berwarna merah tua. Aku menatap map itu sebentar lalu menatapnya. Tapi dia tidak menatapku kembali dan tetap berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"apa ini ?"

Jack tersenyum lebar, selebar senyuman badut yang kutakuti.

"kau ingat saat kau ingin mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk mengikuti perlombaan jurnalis itu ?"

"perlombaan itu sangat besar, Jack. Aku tidak bisa mendaftarkan diriku begitu saja. Bagaimana jika aku kalah ? aku tidak ingin meminta uang pada orang tuaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan jangan memberiku uang. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani"

Kami mengikuti arah koridor dan sampai di barisan loker. Aku berhenti di depan lokerku dan mengambil beberapa buku yang harus kubawa pulang untuk kembali kupelajari ulang di rumah. Namun Jack masih mengikutiku bahkan berdiri menyandar pada loker di sampingku.

"karena itulah aku memberimu sebuah solusi, Nora, bukan uang. Buka map itu"

Aku membuka map itu dengan malas lalu membaca apa yang ada di dalamnya. Coba tebak, sebuah biodata dan rekaman fisik nilai seorang siswa di dalamnya. Bukan sembarang siswa, tapi dia memberiku data Alex Warner. Seorang bully, terkenal karena kekayaannya dan kebodohannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit pendiam setelah mendapat beberapa hantaman dan pukulan telak dari ayah kandungnya di depan sekolah. Dia dipermalukan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sangat tragis.

Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jack memberiku map berisi data anak ini.

"aku tidak ingin menjadi pelayannya Jack, tidak peduli apa arti 'pelayan' itu sendiri. Kau ingat saat dia menumpahkan setoples selai di atas rambutku di awal semester ? aku masih trauma dengan hanya melihat wajahnya"

Aku tidak benar-benar beranggapan bahwa Jack akan memberiku pekerjaan sebagai seorang pelayan untuk Alex Warner. Tapi gossip mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki kelainan seksual dan membutuhkan seorang 'pelayan' untuk menolongnya. Jack sering muncul dengan ide gila, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan memberikanku solusi dengan resiko yang tinggi.

"bukan 'pelayan', Nora. Ayahnya berjanji akan memberikan gaji besar pada siapapun yang bisa mengangkat nilainya dan menjadikannya lebih pandai. Alex menyetujuinya dan memintaku untuk mencarikannya seorang guru baru. Jadi ?"

Aku menyerahkan kembali map itu pada Jack, sedikit mendorongnya saat aku menempelkannya di atas dadanya. Karena kau harus tahu, tidak mungkin untuk mengajari bedebah dungu seperti Alex. Dia bahkan masuk dalam sekolah ini karena uang ayahnya.

"tidak, kenapa tidak kau saja ? kau pintar, atau guru yang bekerja di sini. Aku cukup yakin mereka membutuhkan uang itu"

"semua guru menolak melakukannya, karena itu aku memintamu. Dan kenapa bukan aku ?"

Jack membalik biodata Alex dan memperlihatkanku lampiran dua dalam map itu. Lampiran dua berisi rekapan nilai Alex selama satu semester. Aku cukup prihatin dengan anak ini namun terkesima dengan beberapa warna hitam pada daftar nilainya. Dia tidak begitu buruk.

"dia pandai dalam pelajaran eksak. Lihat ? nilainya selalu berada di atas delapan. Dia selalu gagal dalam pelajaran yang mempermainkan emosi. Sastra, filosofi, dan pendalaman sejarah. Kau tahu aku hanya mampu mengajar orang lain jika dia mempunyai otak tumpul dalam pelajaran eksak"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon saat aku memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Jack memohon padaku. Aku tahu dia sangat berjiwa patriotisme dengan membantu orang lain, tapi menolong Alex adalah hal lain. Dia dan aku tahu bahwa sangat mustahil untuk mengubah Alex. Dia bahkan pernah terseret kasus hukum karena telah memperkosa seorang wanita di stasiun kereta api dan jangan lupakan aksinya memukuli guru Sejarah Pak Allen bulan lalu, di hadapan seluruh anak di kelasnya. Lalu dia mengakhirinya dengan berteriak, 'nama Warner akan dikenang dalam sejarahmu, Allen'

Dia adalah seorang bajingan kaya yang beruntung. Aku hanya tidak mungkin bisa mengajari seorang Alex J. Warner.

"Jack, aku tidak mau. Bahkan jika aku harus melakukannya"

Aku berjalan menjauhinya. Menapakkan kakiku mengikuti lorong dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang memohon, jika aku terlalu lama berada di depannya. Aku mungkin akan mengatakan, iya.

Bukan hanya karena Alex seorang berandal bajingan yang sangat perkasa. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjadi guru privat bahkan jika aku pintar dalam pelajaran tertentu. Mungkin Jack benar, aku memiliki bakat khusus dalam pelajaran dengan permainan emosi di dalamnya. Tapi mengajari seseorang sangat berbeda. Aku cukup lama tidak menggunakan emosiku pada orang lain, aku cukup lama menjadi seorang penyendiri.

"Nora, tunggu"

Saat aku berjalan dan Jack memanggilku dari belakang. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa karena mencoba menoleh pada Jack. Dan tebak siapa itu, Alex Warner.

Aku berdiri di depannya setelah menabraknya pelan. Bola mataku membulat melihat kedua mata biru tua yang tajam itu menatapku. Sebatang rokok diapit kedua bibirnya dan bulu wajah yang sedikit tebal di bagian dagu dan rahangnya yang tajam karena pipinya yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai lemak meskipun bahunya lebar dan badannya cukup besar. Jika dia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan jas berwarna navy, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna merah mungkin aku akan mengira dia seorang guru atau wali murid atau guru yang bermasalah.

Dia lebih tinggi dariku jadi dahiku sedikit sakit saat terkena benjolan dagunya yang menonjol. Tapi rasa takutku sudah diubun-ubun saat melihat wajahnya. Bahkan kakiku sangat kaku hanya untuk sekedar mundur menjauhinya. Seluruh murid di koridor melihatku prihatin. Kenal maupun tidak, jika kau menyentuh Alex Warner itu berarti semua orang akan merasa simpati padamu.

Alex mendekatiku, mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Jujur saja, aku bisa saja terbatuk karena asap rokoknya yang sudah menyentuh hidungku. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat situasiku semakin terdesak.

"Alex ! aku mencarimu ke mana-mana"

Penyelamatku datang, aku bersyukur Jack menyelamatkanku dari tatapan mata keji itu. Segera setelah Alex menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, aku mundur dan menutup hidungku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai asap rokok.

Jack mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri di sampingku, aku memilih untuk sedikit berdiri di belakangnya. Aku terlalu takut dengan Alex.

Alex mengambil rokoknya dan mematikannya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah itu panas.

"Jack. Kau berhutang satu hal padaku siang ini"

Jack menatapku ke belakang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Lalu dia menelan ludahnya dan menatap Alex kembali.

"ya, tentang guru privat itu"

Alex menatap Jack lama segera setelah Jack menjawabnya dengan nada gugup dan keringat dingin di tengkuknya.

"kau sudah menemukannya ?"

Alex menghentikan tatapannya lalu tersenyum lebar dan menanyakan tentang guru privat yang dijanjikan Jack dengan Bahasa sehalus dan sesopan mungkin. Tapi tetap saja dia masih terlihat seperti mafia berdarah dingin yang siap membunuh siapapun yang berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Sepertinya jack merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lebih pendek sepuluh centi meter dengan Alex, dia merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"itu … uhm, ya ! aku sudah menemukannya. Perkenalkan, ini Nora. Dia akan membantumu"

Aku ingin memenggal kepalanya.

Jack menarikku untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Dia memperkenalkanku pada Alex dengan senyum di atas wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum, aku yakin keringat dinginku sudah keluar terlalu banyak. Tatapan Jack menelusuri tubuhku dari sepatu hingga kembali menatap mataku. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti memukul lengan Jack. Namun tiba-tiba sarafku terhenti saat Alex menatapku kembali tajam. Dia mendorong Jack ke samping lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, jujur saja dia mempunyai bau seperti tembakau dan itu sangat memuakkan. Dia menyeringai lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Alex menoleh pada Jack dan berkata,

"berikan dia alamatku dan aku ingin dia ada di rumahku pukul tiga tepat"

Lalu siswa badung itu berjalan pergi melewati dan menbrak pundakku dengan sengaja. Aku menatap punggungnya yang mulai mengecil diantara kerumunan siswa yang menjauhinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, hampir seluruh siswa menepuk pundakku dan berkata,'kebaikanmu pasti akan terbalas' meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Aku hanya diam dan masih sangat tidak menolak apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku dan aku siap untuk menampar Jack sekeras mungkin.

Namun saat aku melihat kembali ke arah Jack, dia tidak ada di tempatnya. Namun aku berhasil melihat punggungnya yang melalui koridor yang sebelumnya dilalui oleh Alex. Aku mengejarnya tentu saja, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Aku mengikuti Jack menuju perpustakaan masih dengan map merah di tangannya. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah buku itu, lantainya yang sudah tua dan berdecit membuatku harus berjalan pelan karena aku tidak mau mengganggu siapapun yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu terganggu dan juga penjaga perpustakaan tua berwajah menyeramkan itu adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak ingin menginjak lantai perpustakaan tua ini dengan sekuat kaki kuda.

Aku mengikuti Jack ke setiap rak yang dilewatinya dan setiap belokan yang diikutinya. Aneh, dia tidak mengambil satu buku pun sepanjang kakinya menapak. Lalu aku melihatnya, aku melihat Alex yang merokok di sebuah rak terujung dan sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun murid di sini, kurasa buku berdebu dengan cover yang sudah lapuk adalah alasannya.

Jack mendekatinya, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi aku mendekat dengan memisahkan diriku satu rak dengan mereka berdua.

"kau melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Noah, nori ... siapapun namanya. Cara ini tidak akan bekerja, Jackie"

Aku mendengar suara Alex yang bergetar, suaranya sangat dalam dan rendah. Seperti suara Thomas Shelby dalam series Peaky Blinders. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia memanggil 'Jackie'. Aku tidak pernah mendengar siapapun memanggilnya seperti itu.

Lalu aku mengambil sebuah buku tebal di depanku dengan hati-hati. Membuat sebuah celah agar aku bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Alex, kau hanya harus bersamanya. Dia gadis yang hebat, aku yakin kau akan kagum dengan kepintarannya. Kau akan tetap berada di sini"

Tangan Jack meraih tangan Alex dan menggenggamnya.

Lalu Alex melepasnya dengan perlahan.

"dan jika dia gagal ? berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu ? satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini adalah aku ingin pergi bersamamu ! meninggalkan ayah dan semua hal yang dibanggakannya"

Bola mataku membulat mendengarnya. Alex melepas rokoknya dan mengatakan semua hal itu di depan Jack. Lalu meletakkan rokoknya di antara kedua bibirnya dan mulai menghisapnya kembali.

Jack mengambil tiba-tiba rokok Alex dan menginjaknya di tanah. Dia menangis, aku bisa mendengar isakannya. Lalu kedua telapak tangannya menggosok wajahnya kasar.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti Alex ? Kau sudah bersamaku sekarang, jika kau ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu bersamaku. Pikirkan tentang aku, kau akan hidup jika kita ditemukan oleh ayahmu tapi aku hanya akan membusuk"

Hatiku pedih melihat Jack yang menangis di depan Alex. Dia masih terlihat seperti Jack yang tangguh namun air mata itu jatuh seperti tanda keputus asaannya.

Alex menyentuh dagu Jack, mengangkat wajahnya dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga Jack menjauhkan diri dari Alex. Alex meraih tangan Jack, menggenggamnya dengan tatapan mengibanya pada Jack.

"baiklah, aku akan menjadi lebih baik. Dengan satu syarat, aku lulus dan kita berdua berada di pelaminan"

Alex menyentuh pinggang Jack, melingkarkan lengan kanannya. Sedikit lama, lalu aku melihat Jack menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Alex dengan mata berairnya. Alex menciumnya kembali, dan kedua tangan Jack meremas lengan jas milik Alex. Aku tahu dia menciumnya dengan bernafsu kali itu. Lalu mereka berhenti dan aku melihat Jack yang tersenyum pada Alex. Senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"kau bilang aku berhutang padamu siang ini, Tuan Warner"

"ya, kau bilang kau akan memberikan jatahku jika aku kembali dari Jerman dan meminta maaf pada ayahku karena kelakuanku yang, menurutmu, dungu"

Alex mengangkat tubuh kecil Jack ke atas meja membaca dan menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jack. Dan aku bersyukur aku tidak pernah menggunakan meja itu.

"kau kembali dari Jerman, aku bisa melihat buktinya. Tapi apa kau benar-benar meminta maaf pada ayahmu ?"

"wajah tanpa lukaku adalah buktinya, sayang"

Jack tersenyum khawatir dan menaruh jemarinya di atas hidung, pipi, dan bibir Alex. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Lalu Alex mengecup bibirnya dan membalas senyumannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Alex tersenyum dan dia, kuakui dia tampan.

"aku mencintaimu Alex. Sangat, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa takutku saat aku melihat ayahmu yang tidak berhenti memukulmu saat kau berbuat kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin …"

Alex memotong ucapan Jack dengan ciuman di bibir Jack. Dia melumatnya pelan dengan penuh makna.

"dia hanya membutuhkan seorang istri baru. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Dan sayang, aku lebih mencintaimu"

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berciuman. Kali ini lebih intim dengan kedua bibir Alex yang menyesap leher Jack dan desahan Jack yang terdengar lirih namun mendamba. Aku terduduk di antara rak berdebu itu. Terlalu terkejut dengan status temanku. Aku tidak membencinya, tentu saja tidak. Aku semakin menyayanginya, dan aku akan membantunya meraih kebahagiaannya.

Tapi aku cukup terusik dengan desahan kenikmatan yang dinyanyikan oleh Jack. Aku tertawa dalam diam. Jack, aku sangat menyayangimu.

(end) ?

 _INI CUMA CERITA FIKSI YANG TIBA-TIBA ADA DI OTAKKU. AKU BAHKAN NGGAK TAU HARUS DILANJUT ATAU ENGGAK_


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku ingin membantu seseorang dan juga pertama kalinya aku menjadi seorang saksi sepasang pasangan sesama jenis memadu kasih. Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung dan hanya mendengar desahan lembut temanku, aku cukup yakin desahan itu membangkitkan sedikit libidoku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mencuat dalam diriku.

Aku keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mendengar desahan lirih Jack, aku ingin memberikan mereka privasi. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menemui Anubis lebih awal jika Alex menemukanku di tengah-tengah kegiatan memadu kasihnya. Apapun alasannya, aku terkejut karena Jack tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Tapi di lain sisi aku juga semakin menyayanginya, mungkin karena aku selalu dalam sisi _pro_ dalam perdebatan tentang legal atau tidaknya status pasangan sesama jenis. Tidak, aku bukan seorang lesbian hanya karena aku mendukung mereka. Aku mendukung mereka karena aku tahu sebuah kebahagiaan akan membuat hidup menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, aku memberikan mereka harapan untuk diterima.

Aku kembali menuju lokerku dan mengambil beberapa buku lagi karena aku mendapat tugas tambahan. Mengajari Alex Warner.

Tepat saat aku keluar dari gerbang, Jack mengirimku sebuah pesan yang berisikan alamat Alex. Aku sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mengirimiku sebuah pesan jika Alex masih menyetubuhinya. Mereka tidak mungkin selesai begitu cepat.

Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lalu menutup handphoneku dan menggayuh sepeda gayuhku menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Yang kutahu, alamat itu berada di sebuah kawasan kuno di Inggris selatan. Jadi aku memilih untuk menaiki kereta untuk ke sana. Jika aku menggayuh sepedaku, kemungkinan aku akan absen sekolah selama tiga hari ke depan.

Saat menaiki kereta, aku memikirkan Alex. Laki-laki itu sangat mengintimidasi setiap orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia selalu berjalan sendiri dalam koridor sekolah dan mengapit sebatang rokok di antara kedua buah bibirnya. Tidak ada yang berani menyapanya, bahkan sekumpulan anak bermasalah yang ada di sekolah menjauhinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Alex mempunyai karisma yang sangat mencolok untuk anak seusianya. Bahkan aku pernah menyukainya karena kupikir dia sama denganku. Tapi kurasa kami berbeda, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak pernah berani untuk memiliki seorang teman. Sedangkan Alex menyukai kesendirian dalam hidupnya.

Seperti kakakku.

Aku sampai di stasiun yang kutuju dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menapakkan kakiku di stasiun ini. Aku melihat-lihat arsitektur bangunan dari stasiun ini, sangat klasik. Namun hanya aku yang turun di stasiun ini. Aneh dan sangat disayangkan.

Lalu seorang pria tua berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam mendatangiku. Aku yakin pria itu berumur lebih dari setengah abad, namun punggungnya masih tegap dan matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terbukti dari mata telanjangnya yang tidak mengenakan kacamata.

"nona Stant ?"

Tanyanya dengan suara yang masih jelas kudengar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu melihat ke sekelilingku.

Lelaki tua itu mengikuti gerakan kepalaku, mata tuanya melihat sekeliling stasiun.

"saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang anda cari nona. Tapi ini adalah stasiun milik Tuan Warner dan keluarganya jadi saya yakin tidak ada orang lain yang turun di statsiun ini selain anda"

Baiklah … sekarang aku takut.

"tapi aku membeli tiketnya sendiri di sebuah stasiun di London, petugas loket yang memberikannya padaku dan aku cukup yakin tidak ada tulisan Warner di tiket kereta apiku"

"mungkin Tuan Muda terlambat menghubungi stasiun saat itu. Pintu keluar ada di sini nona, Tuan Warner sudah menunggu anda"

"kupikir Alex masih berada di sekolah"

Ucapku saat pria tua itu membalikkan tubuh slendernya.

"saya cukup yakin Tuan Muda Alex belum berada di rumah, beliau memiliki banyak kesibukan di sekolah. Tuan Warner akan menyambut anda. Tuan James Warner, ayah dari Tuan Muda Alex"

Yah tentu saja kesibukan yang sangat bisa dimaklumi.

Aku akan bertemu dengan ayah Alex. Kurasa aku masih mengingatnya, orang itu bertubuh gempal dengan jenggot tebal di sekitar mulutnya. Aku melihat orang itu saat dia memukuli Alex di halaman sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak terlalu senang, kupikir Alex akan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan orang tua bertubuh gempal itu.

Si pria tua membawaku menuju mobil hitamnya. Mobil itu lebih seperti sebuah mobil di era tahun delapan puluh. Warna hitamnya masih sangat mengkilap dan masih terlihat sangat indah. Aku menyukai hal-hal _vintage_ , jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat menaiki mobil itu. Setidaknya sampai aku melihat sebuah mansion besar dengan luas halaman berhektar-hektar di sekelilingnya. Kukira aku akan berhenti di mansion itu, namun si pria tua tetap mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah selatan.

Kami melalui jalan berkelok selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Selama itu pula aku melihat perkebunan labu dan anggur dan beberapa petaninya. Kawasan daerah ini sangat luas bahkan aku melihat beberapa mansion di sebelah timur dan barat dengan arsitektur yang aku yakin berumur sangat tua. Tapi si pria tua hanya memilih untuk diam dan menolak menjadi _tour guide_ ku.

Kami sampai di sebuah mansion terbesar yang kulihat selama dua puluh menit di perjalanan. Mansion itu berwarna merah darah dengan tumbuhan merambat di beberapa dindingnya. Halamannya yang sangat luas bisa kulihat segera setelah aku memasuki gerbang besi berwarna hitam tinggi dan runcing di atasnya. Dengan banyak bunga mawar merah yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Aku merasa kembali ke zaman di mana jeans belum ditemukan dan seluruh wanita memakai korset untuk mempercantik dan menyakiti pinggang dan perut mereka.

Si pria tua membukakan mobil. Layaknya seorang 'wanita terhormat', aku keluar dengan bibirku yang belum mengatup karena melihat semua keindahan ini.

Lalu si pria tua mengantarku menuju ke dalam mansion, setelah seorang pria lain mengemudikan mobil yang mengantarku kemari dan membawanya keluar dari gerbang mansion.

Si pria tua memutar knop pintu berwarna emas itu yang berdiameter lebih besar dari knop pintu yang biasa kulihat dan kupegang, saat itu pula jantungku sibuk berdetak dengan cepat karena aku yakin tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kutemukan di mansion besar ini. Selain aku harus mengajar Alex, mungkin karena aku harus bertemu ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

Pintu besar mansion itu terbuka dan aku yakin aula utama lah yang pertama kali kulihat. Tempat itu besar tanpa perabotan dengan lampu gantung indah di atasnya. Kau tahu tempat di mana orang-orang berdatangan untuk sebuah pesta dansa besar, ya seperti itu. Beberapa lukisan besar terpajang di sisi dinding, lantainya yang berwarna coklat tua dan putih membuatku semakin menyukai mansion ini. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan dengan otomatis melangkahkan kakiku menuju lukisan besar yang terpajang di sisi dinding timur aula itu. Lukisan seorang Alex Warner –pikirku-. Dia sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat terhormat saat mengenakan baju kebangsawanan kuno di lukisan itu, kau tahu, seperti seorang jenderal. Ya tuhan, kenapa dia tidak seperti ini saja setiap waktu. Maksudku masih dengan pakaian biasa, namun dengan aura seperti itu.

"mengagumi lukisanku ?"

Suara baritone itu menghilangkan fokusku. Saat aku membalikkan badan aku melihat si pria tua membungkukkan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang berdiri di sebuah anak tangga di atas lantai dua. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi dan besar, tidak gempal. Tubuh tingginya tidak memperlihatkan otot yang menjijikkan, bahkan terkesan slim dan sangat proporsional. Laki-laki itu turun dengan mengenakan hem merah tua yang lengannya ia lipat sedikit ke atas pergelanngan tangnnya dan celana hitam kain yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Saat berjalan mendekat, Aku melihat rambut hitam kelamnya yang berombak dan tidak tertata rapi. Namun dengan rahang yang tegas dan rambut yang tidak-terlalu-tebal di sekitar dagu dan rahangnya aku merasa lega karena bukan seorang lelaki gempal yang kutemui pertama kali dan takut karena tatapan mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Si pria tua sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Lalu dia memperkenalkan namaku, pada lelaki tampan yang ada di depanku.

"Saya baru saja menjemputnya, Tuan. Dia adalah Nora Stant, gadis muda yang bersedia mengajari Tuan Muda Alex"

Ucap si pria tua.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak senyuman tuan rumah yang ramah. Tapi, senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Akhirnya, sebuah keajaiban. Kuharap kau bisa menangani putraku"

Apa ?

"putra ?"

Tanyaku padanya dengan mata yang sedikit mencuat karena aku … terkejut dan bingung.

"James Warner. Ayah dari Alex Warner, ya kami memang terlihat sama dalam lukisan itu. Tapi itu aku, Alex belum memiliki lukisannya sendiri"

Aku masih diam dengan mencoba mempertahankan _poker face_ ku. Meskipun sangat sulit melakukannya karena bayangan ayah Alex dengan tubuh gempal masih ada dalam pikiranku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Lalu melihat Tuan James tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatiku.

"Tuan Lokehart, antarkan nona muda ini ke ruanganku"

Aku cukup yakin dia mengucapkan perintah itu pada pria tua di sampingku. Namun dia masih menatapku saat menitahkan pelayannya. Dan tolong jangan salahkan aku jika aku masih terus menatapnya. Bola matanya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Ayah Alex atau James menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke ruangannya sebelum aku mengikuti si pria tua yang kutahu bernama belakang Lokehart itu. Sepertinya ruangan yang dimaksud oleh James bukanlah ruangan yang ia tuju sekarang. Pak Lokehart membawaku menuju sayap kiri mansion ini, sedangkan James melangkahkan kakinya pada sayap kanan mansion ini.

Aku tidak berhenti mengagumi mansion ini. Karpet orange bermotif yang kupijak, beberapa meja dengan vas bunga di tiap sisi dinding yang kulewati. Lukisan-lukisan para bangsawan yang tergantung dengan rapih di setiap sisi dinding. Bahkan warna dinding dalam mansion ini, aku menyukainya. Sangat gelap memang dengan paduan warna merah mawar dengan warna cream dan coklat. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Jika aku adalah Alex, aku tidak akan keluar dari mansion ini.

Kami berdua sampai di sebuah pintu tinggi berwarna putih di ujung ruangan. Pintu besar berwarna putih dengan gagang pintu berwarna hitam itu berukuran dua kali tinggi Pak Lokehart. Sedangkan tinggiku hanya sebahu pria tua itu. Tinggi James ? bahkan dahiku hanya bisa menyentuh dada bagian atasnya. Aku sangat pendek dibandingkan Tuan Besar rumah ini.

Pak Lokehart tidak masuk ke dalamnya, namun gesture tangannya mempersilahkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia menutup pintunya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini.

Ruangan itu sepertinya adalah kebalikan dari seluruh ruangan di mansion ini. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih dan banyak buku yang tertata rapi dalam rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak di ketiga sisi ruangan. Aku tahu itu pohon oak karena warnanya yang sangat gelap namun terlihat sangat anggun. Begitu pula dengan dua buah sofa tepat di depan rak buku, sofa itu berwarna merah maroon namun lebih dominan hitam. Meja yang ada di tengahnya pun lebih terlihat seperti bongkahan kayu besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang dilapisi oleh cat berwarna senada dengan sofa yang ada di kedua sisinya. Di pojok ruangan, sebuah meja kaca bundar dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah di dalam vas bening yang membenamkan sepertiga tangkainya. Alas karpet yang berwarna cappuccino yang menyentuh alas sepatuku terasa sangat empuk dan aku menyukainya.

Aku menapakkan langkah-langkah kecil mendekati jendela besar yang tertutup oleh tirai transparan berwarna putih. Saat aku melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang menaiki motornya masuk ke dalam gerbang mansion. Tanpa teropong pun aku tahu jika itu Alex.

'Calon muridku' pikirku. Hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh tinggi itu turun dari kendaraannya dan berjalan ke dalam mansion membuatku ketakutan dan aku merasa hampir kehilangan enam puluh persen gula darahku. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan ini.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka membuatku sedikit terjingkat dan James masuk masih dengan pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan saat menemuiku. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mendekatiku dan mengikuti arah pandangku keluar jendela. Saat melihatnya dari dekat, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kerutan usia di sekitar mata dan dahinya. James membalas tatapanku dan membuatku tergagap untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Tangan James menyentuh daguku, pria paruh baya itu mengelus daguku dan menelusuri wajahku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Jujur saja, aku merasa seperti seorang pelacur pemula yang harus merasakan terkaman pria tua berhidung belang. Namun aku tidak bisa menolak sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan padaku dan tatapan mata yang ia berikan padaku, aku bahkan tidak bisa sekedar berkedip untuk melewatkan tatapan itu. Tubuhnya yang berbau tembakau membuatku semakin tidak bisa bernafas, dia perokok berat, itu asumsiku. Tapi aku justru menyukainya. Aneh, pikirku, aku biasanya tidak menyukai seorang perokok.

Jemari besar James mengelus pelan pipiku. Lalu dia tersenyum (atau tertawa), aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa bahwa senyuman itu tercipta karena pipiku merona terlalu merah di bawah sentuhannya.

James melepaskan sentuhan jemarinya dari wajahku, bola mata berwarna eboni itu masih menatapku tajam. Dia terlihat mengerikan ketika dia menghapus senyuman di bibirnya. Bahkan meskipun dengan senyuman, aku tidak yakin dia akan terlihat seramah itu.

"anakku bukanlah sebuah tantangan yang remeh. Tolong awasi dia"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kecewaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa kecewa. Aku hanya berharap dia mengatakan hal lain.

"ya, Tuan"

Ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala. Lalu jemari kasar James kembali terasa di daguku, dia menariknya dan memaksaku untuk menatap tatapan matanya.

Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, dia mengecup hidungku dan mencium bibirku dengan gerakan yang cepat. Namun lumatan itu membuatku menginginkan lebih.

James melepaskan lumatannya. Tuan Rumah itu menatapku lama,

"kukira dia akan mengajarku"

Lalu suara Alex terdengar dari bilik pintu. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan tangannya yang masih tersimpan di saku kanan celana panjangnya. James terlihat santai menanggapinya, sedangkan aku sedikit terlonjak karena Alex memergoki kami berdua.

Kemudian James berjalan ke arah anaknya. Kau tidak akan percaya, tetapi lelaki paruh baya itu dengan santai melumat kedua bibir anaknya bahkan menggigitnya. Alex tidak terkesima dengan hal itu, dia bahkan tidak melayangkan kepalannya. Dia hanya terdiam sampai James meninggalkan ruangan putih itu.

Alex berjalan melewatiku. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, berbaring di sana dengan kaki yang menggantung karena panjang sofa itu kurang dari panjang tubuhnya. Aku masih terdiam, berdiri tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

Kedatangan Alex sudah membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sekarang ditambah dengan pertanyaanku tentang seksualitas ayahnya.

"dia James, ayahku. Bibirnya terasa manis bahkan setelah dia memakan tembakau seharian"

Ucap Alex tiba-tiba.

Alex mendudukkan dirinya. Lalu menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"buat aku lulus lalu menikahlah dengan ayahku. Aku lelah dengan bajingan itu"

Saat itu aku tahu sesuatu.

Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran kehidupan gelap tanpa lilin pada genggaman tanganku.

TBC

Aku nggak nyangka ada yang baca wkwk xD . Terima kasih ya ^^ ren chan dan sa. Hehe. Sebenernya ini bukan FF si. Tapi akhirakhir ini saya bayanginnya pas nulis jadi kayak anak exo. Jadi, gua edit deh wkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

Mengajari Alex bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk memulainya. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku cukup menyukai anak ini. Dia pintar dan sangat cepat fokus dalam suatu hal. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak percaya jika dia mendapatkan nilai E dalam mata pelajaran Sastra. Aku lebih percaya bahwa guru pengajar mata pelajaran itu menghitung nilai dari absensinya.

Alex bahkan lebih pandai menggunakan emosinya daripada aku. Dia menulis sebuah paragraph pendek tentang sebuah lilin dan aku terkesima membaca paragraph dengan delapan kalimat pendek itu. Dia memilih pilihan kata yang sesuai dan tidak membosankan untuk dibaca. Tapi dia tidak bisa menulis sebuah puisi. Dia mengatakannya padaku, untuk tidak menyuruhnya membuat sebuah puisi. Aku tidak keberatan, kurasa paragraph pendek sudah cukup menjadi buktinya.

Kami selesai setelah kurang lebih empat jam duduk dengan berbagai gaya, berhadapan, dan memegang alat tulis. Kami berdua menikmati waktu untuk meminum secangkir the yang diantar oleh salah satu maid wanita yang bekerja di mansion ini. Alex mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu dia memakan sebuah scone dengan cara tidak-memakan-scone.

Alex kemudian merebahkan badannya dan mengambil sebuah remote di bawah kursinya, lalu bum, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dibalik dinding ternyata ada sebuah televisi. Lelaki seumuranku itu kemudian mengambil beberapa kue yang ada di meja dan mengunyahnya dengan suara 'krauk' yang sedikit mengganggu.

"apa aku melakukannya dengan baik ?"

Tanyanya tiba-tiba,

Dia memiringkan kepalanya menghadap padaku. Bola mata hijau kebiruan itu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dari seorang Alex Warner. Dia

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah scone yang ada di mulutku.

"meskipun aku tidak berharga untukmu, bisakah kau menutup mulutmu tentang ayahku ?"

Alex masih melihat televisi saat dia memintaku untuk menjaga perihal ayahnya. Namun bola mata itu tidak sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian pada televisi yang menyala.

"tanpa kau memintanya, aku akan melakukannya"

"kenapa ?"

Tanyanya lagi, masih menatap televisinya yang tengah menayangkan sebuah film koboi.

"karena dia membayarku"

Alex tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Tawanya sangat lebar lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Dia menatap mataku dengan senyuman yang masih terulas di wajahnya.

"kau menyukai uang Nora ? atau kau menyukai hal lainnya ?"

Aku hanya mengulas senyumku.

"tergantung bagaimana kau menilaiku, Alex"

Alex berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil wine yang ada di dalam lemari kecil di samping rak buku. Dia membuka botol wine itu, tanpa sebuah gelas dia meminumnya. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku masih menatapku dengan bola mata hijau kebiruannya.

"sebuah rahasia dengan sebuah rahasia. Katakan padaku, wanita seperti apa kau ?"

Entah karena terbawa oleh suasana atau memang aku sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku memberikan kepercayaan pada laki-laki bernama Alex Warner ini.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Alex. Mulai dari kakakku bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya, dan bagaimana rumitnya perilakuku hingga aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Alex mendengarkan dengan baik, dia bahkan tidak meneguk winenya selama aku berbicara, tidak mengedipkan matanya.

Lalu senyuman itu mengembang saat aku menceritakan tentang masturbasi pertamaku karena melihat Jack mandi di salah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolah. Aku memanjakan diriku, dan Alex menyukai hal itu saat aku menceritakannya.

Kemudian ekspresi itu berubah saat aku menjelaskan tentang kesendirianku, dia diam dan terus menatapku. Lalu baru mengedipkan matanya saat aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"yah, Jack memang sulit untuk dilupakan"

Itu kalimat pertamanya.

"kesendirian bukanlah suatu keputusan Nora. Hal itu hanya sebuah kedok atas apa yang kau jaga. Kau menjaga dirimu sendiri dari kekecawaan. Sedangkan aku menjaga diriku sendiri dari … semuanya, bahkan hal yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ayahku"

"maksudmu, kau dan Jack ?"

Alex tercengang mendengarnya, botol wine yang baru saja ia arahkan ke mulutnya ia taruh kembali di pangkuannya. Dia tersenyum kembali padaku.

"apa Jack mengatakannya padamu ?"

"tidak, kau yang baru saja menampakkannya padaku. 'Jack memang sulit untuk dilupakan' ha ?"

Alex melihatku dengan matanya yang tidak berkedip dan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit.

"katakan padaku, seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang aku ?"

Raut wajah Alex tampak datar saat menanyakannya. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat ingin menikamku.

Aku kembali memakan sconeku sambil menatapnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis dan kembali meminum botol minumannya.

"katakan padaku Alex, apa kau mencintai Jack ?"

Alex berhenti meminum anggurnya, dia melihat ke arah televisi dengan tatapan kosong lalu sejenak menunduk dan menatapku.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta sedangkan kau selalu menjauhi orang lain ?"

"bukankah itu yang selalu diinginkan orang-orang ? cinta ?"

Alex kembali meneguk anggurnya.

"tidak untukku. Aku hanya akan selalu menginginkan Jack"

"jadi Jack adalah cintamu "

Alex menatapku lama, dia mendekatiku lalu melumat bibirku. Dia menciumku dan aku terlalu takut untuk menolak ataupun menghentikannya. Lalu dia menghentikan lumatan-lumatan yang tidak kubalas itu. Dia kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"apakah kau merasakan cinta dalam ciuman itu ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba jujur. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku cukup menyukainya.

"saat aku melakukannya dengan Jack, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, saat aku melakukannya dengan ayahku, ayahku menyukainya, dia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, saat aku melakukannya denganmu, aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menginginkannya kembali"

Aku terdiam, Alex masih menatapku.

"cinta adalah hal suci. Tapi yang baru saja bukanlah hal yang sama, sekali kau merasakannya, kau akan menginginkannya lagi. Hanya dengan menjadi seorang penyendiri dalam sebuah jalinan yang rumit kau akan menemukan betapa buruknya sebuah jalinan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pasangan, betapa indahnya saat kau menjadi mereka, dan betapa buruknya berada dalam situasi mereka tanpa harus berpikir kau akan mengorbankan hidupmu untuk mereka, tanpa berpikir sebuah janji suci yang kau ucapkan beberapa waktu sebelumnya"

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku saat Alex berdiri, berjalan melewatiku dan membuka pintu ruangan putih ini.

"jadi kau tidak mencintai Jack ?"

Tanyaku padanya saat ia memegang gagang pintu.

"aku mengucapkan beberapa janji padanya dan hampir membunuh diriku sendiri saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikkan. Pikirkanlah, apa yang sedang kurasakan ? tidakkah itu menyenangkan ?"

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, berbicara lagi kepadaku bahkan sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia berikan (atau jika memang itu adalah pertanyaan).

"kau bukan seorang penyendiri Nora, kau hanya berdiri di tepi jurang pipih dengan keberuntungan yang membuatmu tidak terjatuh. Sekali kau terjatuh, kau akan hidup, mungkin dengan lebih baik. Nikmati hidupmu"

Lalu Alex menutup pintu itu dan aku hanya terdiam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir atau mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Alex. Mungkin aku bisa, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih sibuk merasakan kelembutan cream dan strawberry di atas scone ku.

Setelah mengunyah scone terakhir, aku mengemasi barangku dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat turun, aku melihat tangga menuju sayap kanan mansion ini. Kau bisa mengataiku kurang ajar, aku tidak peduli.

Jadi, aku mengendap-endap menuju sayap kanan mansion ini. Lorong sayap kanan terasa lebih menyeramkan dan menyimpan banyak rahasia dibandingkan lorong sayap kiri yang baru saja kulalui. Dinding berwarna merah di kedua sisi tidak berisi apapun, tidak ada lukisan, atau sekedar jam dinding besar.

Lalu aku sampai di pintu ketiga selama menelusuri lorong ini. Aku mendengar sesuatu. Baiklah aku akan berterus terang. Aku mendengar suara desahan Alex, lebih terdengar seperti rintihan sebenarnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan yang membuatku harus mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

Aku bersyukur karena lubang kunci yang besar membuat mataku dengan mudah melihat ke dalam, tapi aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena melihat apa yang terjadi.

Alex telanjang, maaf, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih tepat. Kedua tangannya mengerucut ke atas dengan sebuah lilitan rantai yang menahan badannya meski ia seperti akan ambruk ke karpet di bawahnya dan penisnya mengacung ke atas dengan sebuah lilitan tali di pangkal dan buah zakarnya. Lalu aku melihat James, dia, telanjang, dan (ya tuhan) dia memiliki tiga kaki (tidak secara harfiah) dia mencium kasar putranya lalu meludahi tubuh Alex. Satu hal yang tidak kulihat sebelumnya, dia membawa cambuk dan mencambuki pantat Alex dengan wajah predator yang tidak akan menghilang dari ingatanku selama seminggu ini (atau mungkin selamanya).

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari lubang kunci saat aku mendengar suara Lokehart di belakangku. Dia hanya berbisik. Saat aku melihat Lokehart, aku kembali mendengar rintihan Alex. Lokehart menggunakan gestur tangannya, menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Lokehart membawaku ke mobil dan mengantarku menuju stasiun yang sebelumnya membawaku ke sini. Dalam perjalanan, dia hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan aku terlalu terguncang untuk sekedar bertanya padanya. Aku memilih untuk membungkan mulutku dan menempelkan earphoneku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Keputusan yang buruk, karena lagu yang terputar adalah 'Latch' dari seorang penyanyi bernama Sam Smith. Melodi yang sensual, hmm, yah, sangat membantu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganti lagu lain. Aku hanya harus … menikmatinya.

Aku sampai di sebuah stasiun, Tuan Lokehart membungkuk padaku dan aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Sedikit yang kuingat, dalam lantunan lagu yang kudengar (Ease – Troye Sivan) seorang pemuda paruh baya turun dari kereta berpapasan denganku saat aku akan menaiki kereta tersebut. Dia memiliki wajah seorag dictator, hanya itu yang kuingat. Lalu aku menundukkan wajahku dan berjalan ke dalam gerbong lalu memilih tempat duduk dalam gerbong sepi tersebut. Saat aku menatap keluar jendela, lelaki itu berjalan menjauh bersama Tuan Lokehart. Sebelum dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku sempat menatap punggungnya.

Dan mengingat aromanya.

Kereta yang kunaiki berjalan menjauhi stasiun itu. Sekarang, jika kau berpikir ini adalah ceritaku dengan Alex, bukan, ini bukan ceritaku dengan Alex. Jack ? jelas bukan, James ? berharap saja. Lokehart ? hmm ya, itu akan menjadi sangat menarik. Tapi perlu kuingatkan kembali, peran utama laki-laki baru saja datang.

Dengan bau pinus yang tidak akan kulupakan.

 _TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH RCL ^^_

 _Sepertinya, saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Karena, saya mulai suka dengan idenya ^^_


End file.
